Looking Through a Window
by 1Doctor
Summary: What made Lorcan want to stay out on the deck with Grace, even after the Dawning Bell had been sounded? Set from Vampirates: Demons of the Ocean


Looking Through a Window

Grace turned over in her sleep, murmuring slightly, her long dark hair covering her face, leaving only her mouth visible.

Lorcan Furey sat mesmerized by the slow movements of her lips. Even in the dark, he could make out every feature on her face, each strand of her hair, all the tiny twitches of her mouth.

'I always thought that watching someone sleep was like looking through a window into their soul, do you not agree Midshipman Furey?'

Lorcan jumped up and spun around to find the Captain stood behind him, leaning against the wall of Grace's cabin.

'Oh … um … Captain. I … err … I mean I was just … um. You see I was only … err,' Lorcan stuttered, embarrassed that he had been caught out, by the Captain none the less.

'Relax Lorcan! I'm not here to chastise you. On the contrary. I'm just making sure young Grace is coping after her ordeal with Mister Sidorio. He's not the nicest of chaps I must admit,' Lorcan scowled at the mention of his name. Noticing this, the Captain smiled slightly, 'At least I know no more harm can befall Grace now that you have taken it upon yourself to occupy the post of Guardian. A fact that I am very thankful for,' he added after seeing Lorcan's scowl directed at him. Chuckling, he swished his cloak and disappeared, leaving Lorcan, once again, alone in the dark to watch over Grace.

As he made to sit down again, Grace let out a small whimper of pain followed by a whispered scream of 'No! Please. Please no!'

Lorcan spun round, expecting to see Sidorio or someone entering the cabin. After ensuring they were alone, he edged tentatively towards the bed, on which Grace lay.

'Grace? Grace, can you hear me?' he asked quietly, touching her arm gently. 'It's all right. He's not here. Grace, it's OK.' Lorcan spoke in what he hoped was a reassuring voice whilst stroking the hair off of her face.

'No! Leave him alone. Connor, help! No. Please. Help him!' Grace cried, her actions getting more frantic, forcing Lorcan to place one hand over hers and the other to cup her face, gently stroking her cheek with his fingers.

'NO! LORCAN!' Grace shouted and sat bolt upright, tears streaming down her face. She came face – to – face with a rather surprised Lorcan. As he began to back away, Grace grabbed his hands. 'No. Don't go please. I just … it's just … I mean … oh! I'm sorry!' Grace let go of his hands and brought her own up to her face, while her whole body shook with heart-wrenching sobs.

Lorcan sat, looking at anything but Grace, unsure of what to do next. As he reached up his hand to touch her shoulder, Grace lent forwards, collapsing in his arms. After recovering from the shock of her actions, and being so close to someone after such a long time, Lorcan held her tightly while she cried out of loss, tiredness and fear.

'Sorry Lorcan. I don't know what came over me. Guess Sidorio freaked me out more than I thought, and I just miss Connor so much,' Grace apologized after a while, unconsciously shifting into a more comfortable position, lying back on to Lorcan, who stretched out his legs either side of her own and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'No worries mate, as you Aussies say!' Lorcan joked. Grace laughed, sending shivers down his spine. 'You sounded like you were dreaming,' Lorcan continued. 'Can you remember what about?'

'I … I think so,' Grace began, tears threatening to fall again. She only continued when Lorcan wrapped his arms tighter around her. 'It was about Connor and Sidorio. He was on the same ship as Connor and was planning to come here. For me,' she finished with a whisper.

'And me? You said my name.' As grace tensed, Lorcan turned her around and looked her in the eyes, 'Grace, tell me. Please.'

'When Connor came to get me, Darcy had just come out to sound the Dawning Bell, but you were still out on the deck with me. You wouldn't leave. You said you'd promised to make sure nothing bad happened to me again. Thanks by the way,' Grace smiled at him. 'But even when Darcy had rung the bell, and had changed, you still wouldn't go in. Even when the sun was coming up. Even when I begged you to in. You were hurting. You were getting hurt. And it was all my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

Tears fell freely down both their cheeks as they held each other tightly.

'It's OK Grace. It was just a dream. That's all. A dream'

'But you were hurting. Because of me. It was my fault. Everything has been my fault. From me and Connor leaving Crescent Moon Bay to Sidorio being chucked off this ship.' Lorcan made to say something, but Grace held up her hand. 'No, I know I can't do anything about it, but at least I might be able to stop you getting hurt.'

Lorcan just shook his head and smiled, 'Didn't know you cared so much.'

'Of course I do! Plus you did save my life!'

'Oh yeah. How could I have forgotten that?!' Lorcan winked, and they both smiled. 'Thanks' each said, causing their smiles to grow even bigger.

Grace hesitated before leaning in and kissed Lorcan gently on the lips.

'Didn't realize how grateful you were!'

'Shut up!' Grace smiled

'Only kidding. So glad I did now!' Lorcan replied as he leaned in to kiss her, forgetting all their worries, unaware that _The Diablo_ had just pulled up anchor alongside.


End file.
